Yo te Protegeré
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Día 18. Itachi no aguanta más la situación en su casa, y su única opción es ir a refugiarse en los brazos de su novio, Sasori. Porque hay cosas que para protegerlas hay que sufrir.


**¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin me toca publicar en este reto tan interesante! Estaba deseando que llegase el momento, la verdad. Y aunque me había propuesto escribir una historia diferente a la que me ha salido, he de decir que tampoco me desagrada mucho el resultado final (bueno, sólo un poquito, porque me ha quedado demasiado romántico y empalagoso, pero qué se le va a hacer).**

**Sin más os dejo leer este fic que espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te Protegeré<strong>

Sus piernas le ardían. Sentía el pecho helársele cada vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire. Los edificios pasaban a su lado a gran velocidad, pero él no parecía notarlo. Tenía un destino fijo y no pensaba parar hasta alcanzarlo.

Siguió pedaleando con insistencia, intentando hacer caso omiso de los constantes calambres que atacaban sus gemelos. Incluso su visión se vio alterada mientras atravesaba la ciudad a toda la velocidad que su fuerza de voluntad le permitía, ya que sus fuerzas físicas reales apenas accedían a dejarle mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios. Cuando pensaba que finalmente se rendiría, llegó a la calle que andaba buscando.

Volvió a respirar con fuerza, permitiéndose ya rebajar la intensidad del pedaleo para ir pasando lentamente por delante de los chalets que abarrotaban la zona. Se veía a simple vista que era una barriada lujosa, de esas que aparecen en las películas americanas y que se caracterizan por poseer un cartel invisible que indica a los ladrones "róbame".

Sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que hacía, Itachi se aproximó a la acera y subió a esta de un salto. Se bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó apoyada contra el muro que formaba la valla del chalet. Aún con la respiración agitada apretó el botón del telefonillo mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba contra el muro. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, especialmente las piernas, pero no había sido verdaderamente consciente de ello hasta ese momento. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una voz masculina y sorprendida contestase desde el otro lado del interfono. Seguramente no esperaba a nadie a esas horas de la noche. Al Uchiha apenas le restaban fuerzas para responder un tenue "soy yo". Inmediatamente la puerta de metal que cerraba la valla se abrió. De la casa salió la persona a la que Itachi iba buscando. El hombre echó a correr hacia el moreno justo cuando este traspasaba la puerta de metal. Apenas cruzaron sus miradas cuando las fuerzas abandonaron al ojinegro, haciéndole caer sin sentido. En un fugaz movimiento el hombre le atrapó antes de que su cuerpo golpease contra el frío y duro suelo. Tomándolo en brazos lo llevó hasta su casa, subió a su habitación y, tras quitarle los zapatos, le introdujo en su cama, arropándole junto a él.

**SxI**

Cuando Itachi recobró el sentido ya era de madrugada. Se removió, incómodo, queriendo situarse. Sabía que no era su habitación, pero no acababa de ubicarse. Intentaba escudriñar en la oscuridad en busca de algo que le fuese familiar, pero la negrura del lugar era demasiado densa como para ver a través de ella. En ese momento alguien encendió una pequeña lámpara que descansaba sobre una mesilla cercana. El moreno cerró los ojos de golpe, afectado por la brillante luz. El Uchiha notó el colchón moverse bajo él.

- Itachi, ¿estás bien?

Inmediatamente el aludido levantó los párpados con precaución. Allí, recostado sobre un lado, estaba Sasori, mirándole con inquietud. El pelilargo se sentía demasiado débil y confuso como para ordenar en su mente los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a la casa del pelirrojo y, más aún, para explicar la expresión de preocupación que arrugaba sus facciones. Iba a contestarle que todo estaba bien cuando un fogonazo de imágenes y recuerdos invadió su mente. Gritos, golpes, prohibiciones y una larga lista de insultos. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo. Instantáneamente Sasori se situó a su lado y le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos. Calor. Cariño. Eso era todo lo que Itachi ansiaba, todo lo que había anhelado en su vida. Y al fin lo tenía. Como un niño se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre. Se sentía agradecido por la sensación reconfortante que le suponían esas fuertes extremidades rodeándole. Y también se sentía en deuda con Sasori por no preguntarle, sino que simplemente actuaba tal y como Itachi deseaba y necesitaba.

Con un movimiento pausado el pelilargo levantó la cabeza del pecho de su amante. Buscó con la mirada sus ojos, marrones como la tierra, y se sumergió en ellos. El mayor respondió al silencioso ruego del ojinegro. Llevó sus labios a los de Itachi y le besó con suavidad. Un beso profundo y sincero que demostraba mucho más que las palabras. Era tan fácil dejarse embargar por la cálida sensación del roce que en pocos segundos Sasori había recostado al menor sobre la cama, quedando él encima. Tenía muy claro que en el momento en que el Uchiha se lo pidiese él se detendría. No forzaría al muchacho a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Pero un impulso interno le decía que lo que el Uchiha necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse querido y amado. Y para Sasori la mejor manera de demostrarle que así era cuando estaba con él era haciéndole el amor.

Itachi se sintió complacido cuando sus prendas fueron desapareciendo de su cuerpo una a una y con delicadeza. Sasori se encargaba de cubrir cada tramo de su piel desnuda con besos mientras le iba despojando de la ropa. No quería que el moreno se sintiese desprotegido ni expuesto. No con él. Siendo el mayor se sentía en la obligación de resguardarle y cuidarle.

Dejaron que las manecillas del reloj girasen despreocupadas a su propio ritmo. Los dos amantes habían entrado en un círculo vicioso de besos y caricias, tumbados en la cama, uno encima del otro. El calor natural que emanaba de sus cuerpos les rodeaba, sumiéndoles en un estado de semiinconsciencia que potenciaba las sensaciones sobre sus cuerpos. Itachi se dejaba masajear por las expertas manos del mayor, quien conocía a la perfección cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le resultaba tremendamente agradable dejarse llevar sin tener que preocuparse de fingir o aparentar lo que no era. Quería a Sasori, y adoraba la manera en que este le tocaba y le marcaba dulcemente como suyo, al igual que adoraba complacerle. Y en ese momento sabía que los dos necesitaban más.

Tomó la mano derecha del pelirrojo y se la acercó a los labios. Besó cada uno de sus dígitos, indicándole con la mirada que necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel. Sasori se levantó con rapidez y fue en busca de un pequeño bote de lubricante. En menos de un minuto volvió con él en la mano y se recostó nuevamente sobre su amante, ocupando su posición anterior. Vertió un poco del gelatinoso contenido en sus dedos y los llevó al trasero del Uchiha. Éste gimió cuando sintió el frío del lubricante introducirse en él, pero no se quejó. Le gustaba que Sasori le acariciase, incluso en esa parte de su anatomía. Cuando estuvo preparado el moreno pidió espacio a su compañero y se volteó, quedando bocabajo en el colchón. Separó las piernas y se apoyó en las rodillas, elevando levemente sus caderas. Sasori se situó a sus espaldas, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Itachi pero sin llegar a incomodarle. Guió su erección a la entrada del ojinegro y se introdujo con suavidad hasta la base. Aguantó en esa posición hasta que Itachi le indicó que se moviese. Los dos sabían, el moreno mejor que nadie, que no hacía falta ser brusco para disfrutar del momento.

Con un admirable autocontrol Sasori se hundía en el moreno, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de placer, para volver a salir y repetir el proceso. Se mostraba tremendamente amoroso en ese momento. Despertaba en el Uchiha mil sensaciones que la gente cree imposibles entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Y no se trataba de pasión desenfrenada, lujuria, vicio. No, era mucho más que eso. Era auténtico amor. La manera en que el mayor buscaba cobijo en el cuerpo del menor, anhelando llegar más hondo en su interior. La forma en que las paredes de Itachi le recibían, estrechando el camino para cercarle con deseo. Todo formaba parte de su naturaleza, de sus sentimientos.

No tenían prisa. Sasori no se mostró alterado ni siquiera cuando el ojinegro le pidió que le masturbase al tiempo que le penetraba. Tomó la erección del chico y la apresó entre sus cálidos dedos, estimulándole de arriba abajo sin descanso. Y de la misma manera en que estaban haciendo el amor el orgasmo llegó, lento y silencioso. El Uchiha arqueó la espalda cuando no pudo aguantar las contracciones de su bajo vientre, y su trasero se apretó en torno al tronco del de ojos marrones mientras gemía profundamente. Instantes después el pelirrojo le imitó, vaciándose en el interior de su amante.

Con los brazos temblorosos y la respiración sofocada Itachi se dejó doblegar por el cansancio. Se estiró en la cama, con Sasori ya fuera de él, agarró la almohada y se dispuso a introducirse de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Antes de caer rendido sintió un brazo del mayor rodearle la cintura desde atrás, y su cálido pecho pegado a su espalda. Era todo cuanto necesitaba para relajarse y entregarse por completo al sueño.

**SxI**

La mañana despertó a Itachi con los rayos del sol incidiendo sobre su rostro. Se desperezó con tranquilidad, descubriendo que en la cama sólo estaba él. Se levantó y fue con paso tranquilo hasta el armario de la habitación, abrió un cajón y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. La camisa le quedaba algo grande –a Sasori le gustaba vestir ropa ancha- pero los pantalones eran de su talla. Seguramente eran suyos, unos que se habría olvidado en alguna ocasión anterior. Se dirigió al baño y, tras lavarse la cara, descendió las escaleras del chalet.

- Buenos días –contestó una voz desde la cocina.

Sus pisadas debían de haber llamado la atención del pelirrojo. Al entrar en la cocina se dirigió directamente a la cafetera para prepararse el desayuno. Sasori sonrió para sus adentros. Itachi podía mostrarse indefenso y cariñoso cuando estaba mal, pero a la mañana siguiente volvía a ser la persona fría y distante de la que se había enamorado.

- ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó con la taza de café cerca de su boca.

- He dormido –contestó con simpleza mientras encendía el fuego- Eso ya es bastante.

Sasori no contestó. Se dedicó a observarle en silencio mientras el Uchiha mantenía su vista clavada en el café del cazo, como si con su mirada pudiese calentarlo más deprisa. Finalmente el moreno se rindió y suspiró.

- Siento lo de ayer –se disculpó, mirando al hombre de soslayo.

- No tienes de qué disculparte –le tranquilizó.

- No sé lo que me pasó. Suelo sobrellevar bien las situaciones, pero ayer…

- Itachi, si te vas a sentir mejor contándomelo, puedes hacerlo.

El Uchiha se giró para encararle de frente.

- Es lo de siempre –dijo en voz baja- Mi padre no quiere entenderlo. Y mi paciencia tiene un límite.

- Volvió a insultarte –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- "Puta barata" es algo que un padre no debería decirle a su hijo. Siempre he hecho lo que él ha querido; he estudiado lo que él ha querido. Ahora hay algo que no puede controlar y eso le molesta –se encogió de hombros cuando añadió- Ya se le pasará.

Sasori le miró en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – sugirió con voz suave.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? –dijo con voz amarga el Uchiha- No quiere escuchar –se detuvo y se corrigió instantáneamente- No le interesa escuchar.

- ¿Y tu madre no dice nada?

- No. Se limita a estar callada mientras él me dice todo lo que se le ocurre para humillarme –sonrió con tristeza al recordar algo- De todas formas no me quejo. Prefiero que me insulte a mí a que se lo haga a Sasuke. Él es más sensible a ese respecto.

- Tú también eres sensible –le dijo Sasori acercándose a él- Nadie es indiferente a los insultos de un padre. Debería entender que te afecta.

- Eso a él le da igual –dijo mirándole con seriedad- De todas formas da igual Queda poco para que todo pase.

El pelirrojo se puso tenso al oírle decir aquellas palabras.

- Aún no se lo has dicho –adivinó.

- No –confirmó. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro- Esperaré a la noche de antes para decirles que me marcho de su casa.

- Itachi, sabes que puedes venir aquí y estar todo el tiempo que necesites –le ofreció con sinceridad sosteniéndole por los hombros.

- No puedo cargarte con mi manutención –negó el muchacho con la cabeza- No sería justo.

- Eso no importa. Mi sueldo da para mantenernos a los dos, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Y que mi padre venga y te encarcele por secuestro o alguna locura por el estilo? No, gracias.

- No puede hacer eso –le contradijo.

- Claro que puede. Te recuerdo que mató a un hombre porque había discutido con él. Después alegó que fue en defensa propia y se libró de los cargos –ladeó la cabeza con asco, odiando a su progenitor- Se cree que por ser el jefe de policía puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

Sasori guardó silencio. Itachi tenía razón, y comprendía los sentimientos del moreno hacia su padre. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese su progenitor. Le debía un respeto que no iba a ser correspondido, por mucho que le molestase. Suspiró abatido, acercando al chico a su cuerpo para abrazarle por los hombros.

- No tienes por qué irte a la otra esquina del mundo para huir de tu padre. Prefiero enfrentarme a Fugaku sabiendo que te tengo a mi lado a tener que pasar solo varios meses antes de volver a verte.

- Disiento en ese punto –contestó el moreno contra su pecho- Prefiero cruzar medio mundo y tenerte a salvo a que mi padre cometa alguna locura.

- Puedo protegerme solo, Itachi.

- No, no puedes. No de él. Pero yo sí puedo protegerte –subió el rostro para mirarle a los ojos-Déjame ser por una vez el héroe de la historia –pidió con voz sedosa.

- Ya lo eres, Itachi –dijo acercando sus labios a los del chico- Ya lo eres.

Los dos se besaron con pasión, unidos en un abrazo protector y reconfortante, mientras el contenido del cazo comenzaba a hervir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy ansiosa por saberlo a través de un rr n.n Espero de corazón que os haya gustado.<strong> **Y sin más me despido hasta dentro de unos pocos días.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
